Wheel weights are sometimes attached to the wheels on a vehicle to shift or move the center of gravity of the vehicle, prevent tipping of the vehicle, and/or to increase the wheel traction of the vehicle. For example, wheel weights are attached to the rear wheels of a tractor to counterbalance an excessive weight or load applied to the front end of the tractor. In another example, wheel weights are attached to the rear wheels of a vehicle to lower the center of gravity of the vehicle. Alternately, wheel weights are sometimes attached to the vehicle to increase the traction of the vehicle.
Traditionally, wheel weights are attached to the wheels with a fixed form of attachment, requiring tools, dexterity, time and often two people to secure or disconnect the wheel weights to the vehicle. After considerable effort, the fixed attachment and wheel weights are either attached to the vehicle or removed from the vehicle.
An improved wheel weight system is desired.